The Rise of Discord
by ArrowBlitz
Summary: For Alejandro, life couldn't be more normal. But when he receives powers from Luna in a mysterious dream one night his whole world is turned upside down. In his dream however, Luna tells him that Discord plans to wreak eternal chaos and destruction on Earth after his personality was switched with Sombra's. Will he win the fight and protect Earth from a dark Evil? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

The Rise of Discord

_A "My Little Pony" Fan Fiction_

Introduction: The Switch

The Mane 6 had a plan. A plan that would eradicate any potential threat the evil king Sombra, posed to Equestria. One would ask, why only choose king Sombra for this plan? King Sombra was the biggest threat to the land of Equestria, and if they got him out of the picture, Equestria would be one step closer to eternal harmony.

Their plan was to switch Sombra's evil personality with a friendly bunny's personality, and since can't do harm anyway, they would let it loose in the Everfree Forest. Little did they know, their plan would lead to an unfortunate chain of events that would put another world in danger.

"Are you guys sure I couldn't have stayed back in Ponyville?" Fluttershy asked in a whisper, "I mean I could've stayed back and watched Owlicious for Twilight or Winona for Applejack."

"They can take care of themselves," Twilight replied, "and besides, we need you for this spell. You are the only ones that the animals really trust, so you would help out a lot during the personality transplant."

The group had been walking through the Everfree Forest for half an hour now and was almost to Sombra's lair. Fluttershy was carrying the bunny in her wings, shielding it from the impossible temperatures of the forest.

Spike, who had been staring at Rarity the whole time, had finally come up for air to ask, "are we there yet?' In spite of his incredible resistance to heat, the young dragon had begun to grow tired.

"Yes Spike, we are almost there," Twilight replied.

As they got closer, Pinkie began to twitch, "everypony duck!" she shouted.

As they all ducked down, they witnessed a large arrow sail right above their heads. To their surprise, a big target appeared in the air… right in front of the sailing projectile.

"Oh-ho! Silly me! I almost turned you all into a pony shish-kabob!" said a voice. Suddenly a figure appeared. He had a chaotic image.

"Discord, what are ya doing here!?" Applejack growled. Discord disappeared and reappeared behind her.

"Oh, I'm just checking up on my dear friends… is there anything wrong with that?" Then he poofed up behind Twilight and looked at her questioningly, "excuse me for asking, but where might you be going that you would travel through the Everfree Forest, your majesty?"

"Discord, if you must know, we are on a, _mission_, to rid king Sombra of his evil personality permanently," Twilight responded.

"Why would you want to do that?" Discord asked, "you've already defeated him once."

"We may have defeated him that one time in the crystal empire, but he still remains a potential threat to Equestria! This plan is important to our world's safety!"

"I understand… but I have one question, can I come with?" he asked with a hopeful tone.

"Well, as long as you don't get in our way or blow our cover I guess its fine." Twilight responded.

"Ooh, wonderful!" Discord exclaimed.

They were almost a quarter of a mile from Sombra's lair when they started walking again. They had no idea what kind of consequences that decision would bring in the near future. Five minutes later, Pinkie quietly exclaimed, "We're here!"

The lair looked like an old abandoned pyramid with vines and moss dangling off the top. There were two Manticore guards patrolling around the front entrance.

"We have to find a way in without getting noticed by the guards," Twilight said, "do any of you have any ideas?"

"Well, you could move us all inside with a teleportation spell," Fluttershy suggested, "I mean it would save us the trouble of trying not to be noticed." she quickly glanced at Twilight then looked at the ground.

"Good idea Fluttershy," Twilight said. She then prepared her horn as the rest of the group huddled in closer. Then in a flash of light, they all disappeared.

They reappeared inside the lair five seconds later. Discord stood close to Fluttershy, slightly frightened at the dark room full of spider webs. The eight moved slightly closer to Sombra, who was sleeping in his makeshift throne.

"Rarity," Twilight said, "I need you to hold Sombra down while I perform the spell."

"Right," Rarity confirmed as she pinned the evil king down with her magic. The rest of the group took a step back as Twilight's horn lit up. She then shot a beam of energy at the bunny Fluttershy had been holding onto. Then as she shot a secondary beam of energy at Sombra, the first beam short-circuited from the bunny to Discord, who was still standing near Fluttershy. Suddenly the room dropped in temperature as Twilight's eyes turned a blinding shade of white. Then two wisps of green smoke came out of Discord's and Sombra's mouths.

The smoke that came out of Discord's mouth went into Sombra's mouth as Sombra's smoke did the same with Discord. Then the room went back to normal as they both fell to the ground.

"Oh, my goodness!" Fluttershy exclaimed as she rushed to Discord's side, "what did you do!?" Tears were welling up in her eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry! It was an accident!" Twilight cried, "I-I just don't know what to say!"

Suddenly there was a deep maniacal laughter coming from Discord. "Thank you for your concern Fluttershy," he said sinisterly, "but I will no longer require your pity, you see," he continued as he stood up, "thanks to Miss Twilight here, I now have enough evil in me to devise a better plan for eternal chaos. Of course, it won't be Equestria I'm after, it'll be a more sophisticated and less protected planet. _I just have to find a planet of that sort._"

Discord then disappeared to hatch his evil scheme in peace. "What have I done?!" Twilight cried.

Discord appeared in a Planetarium. He walked up to a telescope and began looking around space through it. "Hmm… no… no, definitely not the muffin planet, _I go there to eat way too often._ Oh, this blue and green planet seems suffice." He walked to the nearest bookcase and pulled out a book titled: A Guide to the Outermost Planets of the Galaxy. He flipped through the pages until he found a picture of the planet he was looking for.

"Earth," he read, "a planet inhabited by bipedular homosapien beings with life-spans ranging from birth to ninety years old. The species is called Man-kind." Discord rubbed his chin, "so just _how _protected is this planet?" He flipped to the next page where he found the word, weapons. "It says here they have tanks, guns, and many other different types of military weaponry. I have no idea what that means but I'm sure it won't be a major problem."

Discord approached the telescope and focused his horn on Earth through it. "Earth, prepare to meet your impending doom!" Discord tossed his head back and laughed. Then in a flash of light, he was gone.

_Authors Note: If you guys like this story, I will submit a new chapter whenever I can!_


	2. Chapter 2: The Chosen One

_Author's Note: Well here it is, Chapter 2! I hope you'll enjoy!_

Everybody has his or her time to shine in life. Mine started with one word… Chaos. However, before that time, I was nobody. Just another face in the crowd. Life was just a daily routine for me. All of that changed in one night, the night that began the biggest adventure of my life. My name is Alejandro, and my whole story started with a dream.

Twelve Hours Earlier…

I'm walking through someplace. It seems dark and empty. I call out but fail to make an echo. Suddenly I begin to see a light. It looks about as out of place as a cow in a chicken coop. The light comes closer as it materializes into a character I recognize from a popular cartoon involving ponies. It was Princess Luna!

"Your planet has a dark future ahead of it," she tells me, "and I have come to you to tell you that you are the chosen one to fight the evil that wants to _destroy your world_."

"Why me?" I ask.

"I have sensed a great power within you, Alejandro. A power unlike anything I have ever seen. That's why you, among anyone else, have been chosen to face this deadly threat."

"Deadly!? But I don't want to **die**!" I slowly back away as fear treks up my spine. She walks over and rests a reassuring hoof on my shoulder.

"You do realize what shall happen if you do not accept this task? Many of your kind will fall victim to slavery or even die from the evil that threatens your world," her voice is strict as she continues, "including the ones you hold dear. Plus, many of your wildlife will cease to exist."

I raise an eyebrow, "that sounds like a **threat**," I stop and realize the harshness in my voice, "I mean, why would this type of tyranny happen?"

"This evil is so powerful it could create such disaster, for example, blowing up your planet with the snap of its fingers."

I pause for a moment, realizing the danger I would be putting my family in if I did not accept this task. "I'll do it! But… who is this danger you keep speaking of?"

"His name… is Discord…" she says. The name rings in my ears. _Why would he attack earth?_ A puzzled expression forms on my face. _Had he betrayed his friends again like in the Tyrek incident?_ As if she is able to read my thoughts (or my facial expression,) she begins explaining how Discord had his personality accidently switched with King Sombra's.

"So how am I going to stop an evil being of chaos with murderous intentions from taking over Earth?" I ask, then add, "Don't question my knowledge, I just know these things."

"The method of defense you will use is magic. I will grant you two magic abilities. One of which, is the power of the changeling. I trust that you know what those are?" she asks.

"Bug-like equine creatures that can assume the forms of others?" I say.

"Yes and the other power is to summon a portal from your world to Equestria and back," she finishes.

"Cool," I say, "when do I acquire such abilities?"

"Right now…" she says as she blasts me with a beam of magic from her horn.

_Parent's P.O.V._

A large whirring sound coming from the house's main power source awoke Alejandro's parents. All the lights were flickering on and off like crazy. Mother checked her phone; it was 1:32 in the morning.

"What's happening?" asked Father. He peered into the hallway and noticed his children's room was significantly brighter than the rest of the house. Mother gasped, "Whatever it is, it must be coming from there!"

They both jumped up and stumbled to the room. They immediately noticed Alejandro's bed. He was laying down in it as his whole body shone like the sun. Then the power fluxuations in the house continued to grow faster as he began to grow brighter. Then it all ended with a blinding flash. The couple stared at their son, mouths agape.

"What the heck just happened?" asked Father, still confused about the whole ordeal.

_Alejandro's P.O.V._

I woke up, gasping for breath. I checked my watch, 2:00. _What a strange dream_, I thought. I noticed my parents were passed out on my floor. _What in the world, are they doing there?_ I thought. I thought about waking them up to ask them, but I decided just to leave them be.

Suddenly, my hands lit up, a green aura surrounding them. _So that really was Luna! _I Thought, _Maybe I can pick things up, like in __**Star Wars! **_I focused on my little brother, who happened to be sleeping across the room. Then I burst into a green flame, and in the next instant, I felt shorter.

"What the?" I felt my face. It felt as if it were made for a toddler. My hands looked small as well. I crawled off my bed and stumbled toward the dresser. I climbed the seemingly endless dresser until I finally reached the top. I gazed into the mirror that was mounted to the wall above. I looked just like my sibling, no defects whatsoever. "Oh you imbecile!" I hissed at myself in my brother's voice, realizing that I had just used my changeling powers rather than unicorn magic.

Then I had an idea. I would use my changeling powers to use unicorn magic. I pictured myself in my head with the tips of unicorn horns in my hands, and then I concentrated.

Suddenly I burst into a green flame and became what I had pictured. I aimed one of my palms at my little brother. Within the next five seconds, he began to float above his bed. It was as if I was lifting him with my bare hands, except, he felt a little lighter. I decided to put him down, in case he woke up from his change in gravity.

"Wait a minute," I muttered, "Princess Luna gave me another power, which was to summon a portal to Equestria and back. Maybe I could test it…" I thought about it for a while, then decided I was going to need a disguise to blend in with the mass crowds of ponies. "What would I look like if I was a pony?" I pictured myself as a pony, I was a green unicorn, and I had a green and blonde mane, combed nicely, along with a green and blonde tail. My cutie mark was a typewriter, as I excelled in creative writing class. As I pictured this in my head, I burst into a green flame and became a pony. Then I focused on the wall as a dark beam of energy shot out of my horn at it. The dark energy formed something that looked like a rounded nether portal on the wall.

I slowly stepped into the portal. I looked around. It was Ponyville, and I was standing right behind the library! The portal immediately closed behind me. I glanced around the town. This was so exciting! The very thought of being in Ponyville, standing on the very soil, made my heart race. I let out a joyous shout, realizing that I was a little too loud. I saw a light turn on in the library. "Oops… I think I just woke up Princess Twilight…" I said as I face-hoofed. I slowly backed away as a window opened. Then someone peered out, it was Spike!

"I've never seen you around before! Who are you?" he asked. I glanced around as if I could find my answer anywhere.

"U-um, my name is… Arrow…Blitz? Yeah, yeah that's it, ArrowBlitz!" I wiped the sweat off my forehead. What a relief!

Spike looked skeptical; he walked back into the library and started talking with someone. Then he came back, only this time he brought Twilight. My eyes widened, knowing Twilight's natural curiosity to meet new pony-folk.

Twilight spoke, "Hello Mr. ArrowBlitz, why haven't I seen you around Ponyville? Do you live far from here?"

It was hard creating a conversation built on lies, especially when I was talking to someone new. "Um, uuumm… I live close…" _Darn it Ally! She is going to want to talk to you personally now! _

Just as I had suspected, she speaks again, "Why don't you come inside so we can talk in private." _Uh-oh, she is going to force the truth out of me isn't she? _I agree, and then walk around to the front. I felt dumb, why did I have to activate that portal? Why couldn't I have just gone back to bed and forget about the whole thing? The library door opens with Twilight standing on the other side. She studies me for a moment, and then leads me to the kitchen where we sit down.

She studies my flank, "You're a writer, I don't believe I have read any of your works," she stares at me.

"Eh, I'm not an official writer, I excelled in creative writing class. Let's just say I have a wild imagination." _That's good! Keep it subtle like that!_

"Well that's great, I take it you love reading as well right?" I can tell she is intrigued by this conversation.

"Well of course! Who doesn't love reading! Its how I got my love for writing!" We stared into each other's eyes for a moment, not saying anything. _Wow, I never realized how beautiful and great she was in person. _I decided to break the silence by saying something completely obvious.

"So you're the famed Princess Twilight Sparkle? Wow, I never thought I would ever get the chance to meet royalty. Let alone have a friendly conversation." She stopped staring at me and blushed.

"Well I am happy to become your friend, ArrowBlitz," she said. _Did she just say, friend? This was great! I decided to respond with a friendly tone._

"Well I am happy to become your friend as well! Well, I have to go, I have to get some sleep. Tomorrow is an important day, I have to do some work at a place." _Otherwise known as a school test._

"See you later ArrowBlitz!" she said.

_Authors Note: In the next chapter, there will be glitches with my magic I school. Stay tooned for more._


	3. Chapter 3: Glitches and Discovery

_Author's Note: Well this is chapter 3, I hope you enjoy_

I woke up and got ready for school. Having two legs again felt weird to me since I was just getting used to my quadruped form. After school was over though I would have to find an excuse for my parents, so I could go back to Equestria. I did so enjoy visiting that land, even though I had only visited it once since I had received my powers. It was nice to just go to an alternate place for a change. I could tell my parents had just woken up as I was leaving because I could hear them chattering about something strange that happened last night. I didn't have time for questions so I just snuck out the door quietly.

As I began walking to school, I noticed something in the sky. One of the clouds was pink. Now, this would have been normal if the sun was setting, but it was coming up, already a mile or two over the horizon. Moreover, this cloud was excreting something; Chocolate milk. "What the heck?" The cloud was right over the railroad overpass, and I wondered if anybody else noticed it. I continued walking and was almost two minutes away from the campus when I started twitching. At first, it seemed like a muscle spasm, so I decided to ignore it. Then I started to see green sparks around my body.

I pulled out my jacket from my backpack and put it on. I hoped nobody would notice.

I stepped into the cafeteria, got my food and sat down. I noticed my friends were across the table. They invited me over, but I rejected their offer. "Nah," I said, "I should probably stay over here, I mean, I need some time to think." One of my friends Sacitha, decided to bring everybody else over. They all sat next to me.

"What's the matter," Grace said, "ya contagious?" I let out a fake laugh, remembering the doom that was headed towards Earth. I fake a smile.

"Heh, stop being a joker, I just have a lot on my mind right now. You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

They stared at me. The four were silent for a moment. Ted spoke up. "Have you ever lied to us before? Come on, just tell us."

I took a deep breath and spoke, "Last night, I was visited by Luna in a dream. She told me Earth was going under attack. The attacker is Discord. She told me Discord had accidently had his personality switched with King Sombra. Discord wants to wreak eternal chaos on Earth. Furthermore, he wants to enslave humanity and rebuild this planet in his own image. That image being ultimate destruction and chaos. She told me I was chosen to fight off Discord, and with that task, she gave me two magic abilities. So now, I have to put my life on the line for the entire human race." I stared at the table for a while, not able to look at their faces directly.

They stared at me for a while, not blinking. Then Harry spoke, "Is that true?"

"The entire thing," I said, "Honestly, I don't know what to think."

Grace looked skeptical, "Wait, Princess Luna, from _My Little Pony _visited you in your dream. What kind of abilities did she give you?"

"The first power she gave me is the power of the Changeling. So that basically means I can deceive the enemy by assuming the form of another. The other ability is the power to summon a portal to Equestria and back. With that ability, I can go to Equestria if I need further training with my powers." The bell rang for class to start. I quickly got up as I bid my friends farewell until lunch.

I stepped into my first hour class and sat down. Mrs. Gibson assigned us all bell work. It wasn't too hard, just a suggestion stating that if we could go on any adventure, we had to write what kind it would be. _Huh, easy enough, considering I might die pretty soon for the sake of Earth's survival. Heh, some adventure._ I was in no imaginative mood at the moment, so I just wrote about the moon. Mrs. Gibson came over. "Alejandro, can you please take off the jacket? You are inside, and the heater is not broken." I hesitated for a second, and then took off my coat. "Thank you," she said as she walked away. Once again, green sparks of magic surrounded my torso. I decided to be stubborn and cover myself with my jacket as if it were a blanket. I did not want anyone to notice anything abnormal.

Suddenly, Mrs. Gibson said to me, "Alejandro, stand up and read to the class what you said on your bell work." I swallowed, hoping nothing would go wrong as I did what I was told. "What I said was that I would go to the moon and explore the few sights there are to offer."

She stared at me for a while, "I am surprised, you usually have a more imaginative answer than that… is there something wrong?" I shook my head.

"Not really, I'm just not feeling it today." I sat down.

"Oh… well get better, we have a test right now." _Darn, I almost forgot about that._

At the end of the day, I had just left my eighth hour class and decided to sneak back to Equestria when I got home. When I left the building, I noticed the pink cloud was getting bigger. I saw that a few people were pointing at it. _Wow Discord, _I thought, _for a bloodthirsty master of chaos, you sure know how to bring back the classics._

I entered the front door of my house three minutes later. "Hi Mom, Hi Dad, I have a lot of homework to do so I am going to go up to my room. Don't bother me for say, two to three hours, okay?"

"Sit down," they said almost simultaneously. I obeyed their stern voices. "So tell us, how have you been feeling today? Sick, nauseas, maybe _luminous_?" I stood up.

"I felt fine today, now I really need to do my homework. Can I go now?" I stared at them for a response.

"Go ahead, but let us know if you feel any different," they said.

I raced upstairs, eager to meet Twilight in Equestria. _I wonder if she is going to introduce me to her other friends._ I opened the portal to Equestria in my bedroom. I step in and appear in the fields of sweet apple acres. I glance at myself, I forgot to change into a pony. I do it at that moment, unaware that somepony was standing right behind me. I turn around, startled by Big Macintosh.

"Um, hi there sir, my name is ArrowBlitz, what's your name?" _Uh-oh, he knows too much, what is he going to do to me?_

"Where do you come from, and why do you possess the qualities of a changeling?" He asks.

"Um, I just possess abilities of that sort, that's all." He walks around, studying me at every angle. Then he studies the portal.

"Where does that lead to?" he says as he proceeds to interrogate me.

"I-it's just a form of teleportation I happen to use, and apparently I miscalculated a bit, and I ended up coming here, so I'll just be on my way." The portal closed as I teleported away from the farm. I did not want anyone to know about my powers yet. Not until Luna was present. I appeared in front of the library. There was one person I wanted to tell though, and I knock on the door of the library she was stationed in.

"Twilight," I said, "We need to talk, it's about my origins."

_Authors Note: How will Twilight react to Alejandro's place of origin? Find out in the next chapter._


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets and Bloodlust

_Authors Note: Hey Guys, I worked really hard on this chapter and I hope you enjoy it. It will include some drama as well as some surprises so I hope you enjoy!_

"What about your origins? Is there something wrong? Go ahead and tell me, I'll understand." Twilight looked at me with a worried stare and I knew that I had to man up and tell the truth.

"We need to talk in private, can I come in?"

"Sure but I am having a meeting with Princess Luna at the moment," she said, "I could ask her to leave so you can come in."

"No, that won't be necessary. In fact she will help support my story, considering she is involved in the fact." I said.

"Oh, well come in," she responded.

I walked in and noticed Luna sitting at a table. I bowed when I saw her. "You may stand," she said.

Twilight stood next to me, "So what is it about your origins that is so important?" Luna took an interested glance.

"I am not a pony, I am someone from an alternate world," I said, "the night I met you was also the night Luna visited my dream. She will tell you why." I turned to her.

"So that's what this was about. Yes, I indeed visited his dream. But for a specific purpose. After you accidently switched Sombra's personality with Discord's, he planned to go to Earth, the planet your friend originates from. So I searched for a resident of that planet worthy enough to fight off his new threat. That's when I sensed a strong force. Almost stronger than that of the Elements of Harmony. I traced the powerful energy back to its source, and that is where I found, wait, what did you tell her your name was?" she asked me.

"I said my name was ArrowBlitz, your majesty," I responded.

She mutters, "ArrowBlitz…" she stared off, as if remembering something terrible, "that's a fine name, keep it like that to avoid confusion."

"Yes your majesty," I said, "now Twilight, the reason I look like this is that I was granted two powers, one of them being the power of the changeling. This is what I originally look like." I closed my eyes and concentrated on returning to normal. Suddenly, with a burst of green flame, I became a human again. "I also have the ability to form a portal to Equestria, that's why I am here." Twilight stood still, not blinking, "Twilight?"

"I trusted you, and you lied to me, you could have told me that the first time we met, but no, you proceeded to tell me that you were just like me, a normal unknown pony. I would have understood if you had told me about the whole, Luna assigning you to Discord thing. But you didn't tell me squat!"

All I could say was, "I'm sorry, I just couldn't tell anyone yet, I was still vaguely thinking about it myself, I'll just let myself out, give you time to think." I walked out of the library, closing the door behind me. I opened my portal and took one last glance behind me. Twilight and Luna were at the door, seeing me off as I began to walk through the portal. Suddenly I heard a yell behind me, "Wait Arrow!" Then Twilight tackled me as we both fell through the portal. _Unfortunately, the other side of the portal opened up into my living room._ My parents stared at me with shock. Father spoke.

"Ally, what the heck are you doing with a pony? And what is that thing you just came out of?"

"Dad, I can explain." I was then interrupted by Twilight.

"Sir, your son was just visiting our beautiful world, you know, taking one of our free tours, because he won a contest." I stared at Twilight, flabbergasted.

"Twilight, you were just getting on my case about lying, I would hate for Applejack to see this, she would have a cow! Just let me explain," I said, "Mom, Dad, I have been tasked with saving the Earth from a deadly threat. That is all you need to know," I turned to Twilight, "now why in the world did you tackle me on the way out?" She stared at my parents, then me and started blushing. I understood, she couldn't tell me in front of my folks. I blushed as well.

"Son," Father said, "You worry me sometimes." I let out a laugh. Then Twilight and I walk backed into the portal. "I forgive you, but we have to tell the others, and by others I mean-"

"The other five Elements? Sure, where might they be?" I asked after changing back into my equine form.

"… Um… at Sugar Cube Corner."

"Of all places, it had to be at Pinkie's welcoming party place. Why?" I say as I gaze up at the sky, "Dear Lord, Why?"

As we walked in the front entrance of the shop, all the lights were shut off. "Where is everypony?" I asked. Suddenly the lights flashed on as a big crowd of ponies shouted, "WELCOME TO PONYVILLE!" I facehoofed. _How could she have this big party planned if she didn't even know who I was?_ "Excuse me pinkie but, how did you know that I was in town? Twilight didn't even tell you who I was." I said.

"Silly Blitzy! News travels quickly around Ponyville!" She tassels my mane, ruining the neat and tidy look it had. My eyes widened as I rushed to fix my mane as if it was the end of the world. I looked in the mirror, relieved to see that my mane was okay again. They stared at me.

"Gee, persnickety much?" Applejack said.

"No… but is it a crime to want to look nice? You tell me." I said, "I know looks aren't everything, but I still at least try to look decent every once in a while."

"Are you saying that Ah _try_ to look messy? Ah work on a farm for pony's sake! There is dirt everywhere!" She protested.

"Well at least if I was working on a farm, I would clean myself up before a gathering!" I said.

"GUYS!" Twilight yelled as she stepped in, "Why are you arguing! Arrow, you sound just like Rarity!"

"Hey, I heard that!" Rarity said.

"Applejack, you sound like you are arguing with Rarity! Is this really how you want to be known? As the Persnickety moron that argued with a stubborn farm pony?" Twilight glances at both of us.

We both pointed at each other and said, "S/He started it."

"Come on you guys, let's just stop arguing and enjoy the party!" Pinkie said.

"_And I am not persnickety, I just happen to keep my hair tidy…" I muttered._

_Discord's P.O.V._

"These chocolate rain clouds are starting to get old. Time for some new material." He stood on top of a car dealership building, noticing the people panicking as well as rejoicing about the sweet precipitation. He glared with distaste at the rejoicing citizens, wondering if this kind of thing was appropriate for making these creatures frightened. "Maybe they will start panicking if I swap the chocolate for **blood." **He let out an evil grin, showing all his teeth. He suddenly snapped his fingers and in a second, the brown precipitation turned red.

He could hear the bloodcurdling screams as people were shouting, "Blood!" He decided to have a little more fun, as he wrote the words, _**Tyranny Rules **_in the moon. He felt pleased at all the chaos he was creating. Discord decided that he would roam the town, searching for innocent lives to terrorize. He licked his lips at the thought.

He started flying as he wore a cloaking spell to be sure no one saw him. He did not want to be noticed yet, for he still had a ton of chaos to wreak. He noticed a car sitting at the side of the road, a young mother with her infants resting inside. He decided that he would frighten this family by levitating the car and shaking it back and forth. He knew that it would cause brain damage to the children, and he loved the thought. He longed for the blood of this planet's inhabitants. He lifted up the car and then proceeded to make it rise. He was about to shake it back and forth but had second thoughts. _Yes, Instead of shaking it, I will throw it. Ugh, there is no fun in killing them instantaneously. _He glances into the car. _Do not think of this as a punishment, think of it as being lucky. _He then set the car on the ground. He started flying away, but snapped his fingers on the way. Suddenly the car caught on fire with the woman and her children inside.

Discord could hear the ear piercing screams behind him as he headed up the street. Many cars stopped quickly in response to the flaming one up the street. Many of the worried citizens got out of their cars to go try and help the flaming family. Discord enjoyed the suffering of these people, from blood rain to flaming cars, he thought that he would have a lot of fun terrorizing the residents of this planet, the chaotic possibilities were endless.


	5. Chapter 5: Training and Mass Casualties

_Authors Note: This chapter has to do with the dangers on Earth as well as a training part, yes that is right, I said a training part._

_Luna's P.O.V._

Luna opened her eyes with fright. She had not seen such devastation since the Equestrian revolution. She had seen Earth, two days later, in ruins. Humans were cowering in the shadows, and Discord was sitting on a golden throne, watching the world's leaders cry in the corner of a corral while two massive Orthroses walked toward them, snarling with anger. Families were staring out their windows with fright. Cars and trees floated off the ground and remained stationary in the air, as if they were still on the ground.

"I must alert my sister at once!" she proclaimed. She then teleported to Celestia's room, where she found her still sleeping. "I'm sorry to awaken you so early, my dear sister. We need to discuss an important matter, about Discord." Celestia immediately woke wide up.

"What is it?" Celestia asked.

"I envisioned Alejandro's planet, two days later. There was chaos everywhere, we must prepare him. Tell Twilight and her friends to train him. He must be able to control his powers in order to fight off Discord on his planet. We must act fast, for his planet is falling apart as we speak."

"Right," Celestia said, pulling out some paper and a quill, "_My faithful student, Twilight Sparkle, I fear Earth may be in danger if you do not act fast. You and your friends must assemble and train with your friend, ArrowBlitz, for his planet should be doomed soon. Discord will almost be at a chaotic advance in destroying Earth. Please Twilight, you must hurry, millions of lives depend on it."_

_Alejandro's P.O.V._

I sit in my seat in my pre-algebra class, my face buried in my hands. I felt embarrassed with Pinkie Pie sitting in the seat next to me, playing _**20 Questions**_ with Mr. Bratwurst about the projector and computer and fancy noises coming from next door in Mrs. Tammy's computer technology class. I groaned, wanting to get on with the lesson. After breaking it to the rest of the Mane Six that I was not a pony, but a human from the planet Earth, Pinkie wanted to visit. I tried to talk her out of it, saying what a risk it would be to do it, but there was no dissuading Pinkie Pie. Therefore, I ended up bringing her along for a field trip to the _wonderful world of __**School-Land**__! _I immediately regretted my decision, for I hadn't been able to concentrate on my schoolwork all day. In addition, to avoid confusion and freak-outs from bronies, I cast a spell on her that would turn her into a human when she was on Earth. She looked rather similar to what she looked like in the Equestria Girls movie, with the poofy pink hair and the pink clothes without the pink skin. People insulted her hair though, saying stuff like, "What is this, the 80's?" I told her that people were just d***'s, and that she should just ignore them. When my friends saw her, they did not recognize her. _Thank god for that_, I thought.

Suddenly, I felt a surge of energy rushing through my body, _Oh-no, my magic must be acting up!_ Pinkie looked over to me, noticing my pain as I convulsed back and forth in my seat. I scraped the top of my desk as a green aura surrounded my hands. My changeling powers began acting up as I began changing into different things ranging from animals to humans. Suddenly, I stopped on my transformation into Twilight. My mouth opened as words not of my origin came out. "_ArrowBlitz, Pinkie, are you there? You must come back to Equestria, Celestia has requested that we train together for the fight with Discord. Report back here soon, we will be waiting. _I then changed back to my human form. The whole class was staring at us.

"Um, Mr. Bratwurst, can we be excused? We have some important business to attend to." I waited for him to answer.

"Just go," he said slowly, pointing toward the door in silence. The whole class was chattering. Upon leaving that classroom, my face was as red as a tomato. I was probably going to be the talk of the school tomorrow, even though it was a small class. Pinkie and I stood outside the door, as I opened up a portal. We were unaware that the class was watching us. We stepped through the portal and came out on the other side in the library. I glared at Twilight with strong distaste.

"What? What did I do?" she asked.

"You exposed my powers in my pre-algebra class, and I'll probably be called a freak in school tomorrow!" I bellowed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in class at the time," she said, "I thought that maybe you were walking across campus by yourselves. I was hoping you wouldn't have any witnesses."

"Any witness- IT LOOKED LIKE I HAD A FREAKING SEIZURE! Then to make it worse, I turned into you when you sent the message. It looked like I was saying those things!"I took a breath, "Look, whatever we have to do, let's do it."

"Okay, since Princess Celestia suggested that we train with you so I am going to bring the rest of the Elements here to help you train. Rainbow Dash will help you with your flying transformation, I will help you with your magic, Applejack will help you with your fighting skills, Rarity will supply you with the armor, Pinkie Pie will teach you the art of trickery in case you need to easily slip past someplace, and Fluttershy will teach you how to… well… I don't know, maybe not hurt the people around you when you're fighting? Honestly, I don't know, she has never been one for fighting." She finished talking at that point, her jaw almost exhausted from all the verbal listing she had to do.

"Well, since you're in charge of training with my magic, could you teach me an amnesia spell? I really need it for school tomorrow. I cannot have the school talking about my magic, and then have rumors spread through the town that I use witchcraft."

"Yeah... you definitely don't want that," she said, "even though I have no idea what this, 'witchcraft' is."

"Trust me, witchcraft is a very bad thing, you don't want to know what goes on with those types of things" I responded.

We talked for a while and then decided to go to the front of The Castle of the Two Sisters to train. We agreed to meet in approximately ten minutes.

_Authors Note: I have no idea how to insert a training montage into a story so I decided to just screw it and forget the montage and anything that includes the training part. Don't be mad, just think of it as a skipped scene. Yes, Alejandro finished his training with the Mane Six._

"Okay, let's kick some draconequus posterior!" I declared.

_Meanwhile on Earth, this happened!_

The president sat in the conference room at the Pentagon, conversing with a dark evil on the large screen. The members of The House and Congress were raving with conversation.

"Mr. Discord, why do you insist on scaring and frightening our citizens?" the President asked, "Can't we just form an alliance between you and our military or something?"

"I don't plan on **helping **your miserable planet, Mr. President, I am your new self declared leader now, and your planet belongs to me. Bow down to EMPOROR DISCORD!" He tossed his head back and let out a maniacal laugh.

"Mr. Discord, we do not negotiate with terrorists, nor will we bow down to a sick malicious dictator as yourself! Leave now or we will have to use deadly force!" Discord laughed once more and went off air. "Admiral Hanesy, send in the fleet. I do not plan on having this planet destroyed."

The Admiral gave the president the two-fingered salute, then called to his troops and marched off. The President face-palmed, "I did not get elected into office just to let the world get taken over by some mythological creature."

The air force hopped into their F-16 fighter jets and took off, headed toward the southwestern part of the United States. As they flew over the city Discord was located in, they aimed at the being of chaos and fired. The force of the shots that hit Discord pushed him backward in the air. He glared at the jets and fired a beam of energy at one of the jets. A scream rang out as the jet exploded in the sky. The flaming debris fell to the ground as pieces of a skeleton flew everywhere. Then Discord fired two lightning bolts at each of the jets. Electricity surrounded both of the jets as they both stopped and plummeted to the ground. The ejector function initiated as both pilots came out.

One of the pilots spoke into their radios, "This is commander Jackson, the plan has failed. Send in reinforcements."

"Copy that," responded the person on the other end of the radio.

Then cop cars came in and started evacuating the crowds of people as five more F-15E Fighter jets came in and started shooting Discord. He let out a sharp cry of pain as he shot an elemental rock spell into one of the jets engines. The jet burst into flames as it quickly hurled to the ground. The corpse of the pilot quickly burned and melted away the skin. His eyes were also melting in the flames.

The other four fighter jets took evasive action and quickly swooped around Discord. One of them shot a top-secret military missile at Discord. Before the missile could hit him, Discord formed a force field around himself, shielding himself from the blast. He let out a roar of anger as he flew quickly toward one of the jets and swiped his claw at one of them. His claws dug into the front of the aircraft and sliced the wires of the battery. The plane immediately shut down as it fell to the street. It exploded and made a crater in the asphalt. The three remaining pilots were frightened and decided to go into their last resort tactic early. They went into formation and began synchronizing their speed. Then a laser-blasting device came out of the top of the jets. They charged up the lasers and blasted. The impact of the blast sent Discord back. Suddenly, Discord built up a large beam of magic and fired at all three planes.

"Now that the deed is done, it is time to wreak some more havoc and chaos on this miserable planet." Discord let out an evil laugh. The governments special Ops were no match for his superior evil.

_Is Earth doomed? Will Alejandro and the Mane Six get there in time to fight Discord and save millions of lives? Find Out in the Next chapter!_


	6. Chapter 6: The Ultimate Showdown PART 1

_Authors Note: This chapter relatively is the major fight scene in the story. The fight will be separated into two chapters, for suspense reasons… so… yay, a two parter!_

The Mane Six and I stood in the library, discussing battle tactics when Spike coughed up a letter from Celestia. I picked it up and read it aloud. "_My faithful student, Twilight Sparkle, You all must hurry and get to Earth quickly. Discord is getting more evil ideas more destroying ArrowBlitz's world. We are counting on you all."_

"Well, are you guys ready? I'll open the portal." I pointed my horn at the wall and fired. The dark portal opened up. "Alright, let's go." I walked through the portal as the others followed. Spike decided to stay behind in order to avoid any danger. As we walked out on the other side, we appeared at my school, in the schoolyard.

"Alright guys, I have some business to attend to, wait here." I glanced at the sky as I trotted toward the double doors. The sky was red and hazy. Discord was most likely attacking downtown. I scratched my head, wondering why the hell school was still in session if there was a dangerous being of chaos attacking. I opened the doors with my magic and walked in. The clock in the hallway read, 1:45; it was still seventh hour. I was supposed to be in my honors Science class at the time. Mr. Beuler was probably wondering where I was if I was on campus one hour prior.

I noticed a student walking in the hallway, he looked over at me and gaped. I panicked and fired an amnesia spell at him. I quickly teleported into another hallway, unfortunately that hallway was near my eighth hour class. The door was open as Mr. Calvin was performing his lesson. The class all stared out into the hallway, and then they looked at Mr. Calvin, then right back at me. My teacher looked out at me, and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't suppose you want to forget about this instantly do you?" I asked. The class gave no response to me. I knew that would happen. I charged up my magic for a school wide spell. I set the spell just right so it would only affect their memories of me, so then they would totally forget that I was there that day. I eyes opened as a blinding flash of light occurred, a rainbow-like wave spread throughout the halls. I quickly teleported to the front yard and caught up with the Mane Six.

"Let's get to Discord," I said. Then Twilight teleported us all down town, right behind Discord. "Hey idiot! Look over here, because the cavalry just arrived!" I say in the most optimistic voice possible. He looks down and almost jumps with surprise.

"Well, well, well, look what the extinct human dragged in. The Elements of Harmony and an insignificant little pony. Who are you anyway, are you one of Celestia's new students? Either way, there is no possible way that you could defeat me." The evil spirit of chaos looked at me with a smug look on his face.

"I don't mean to be rude, but aren't you the slightest bit scared that you are up against the elements of harmony and a _Human_? That is right, this, _**insignificant little pony **_is actually a human with power unlike anything you have ever seen before, and together with the Elements, we can defeat you instantly! Right girls?" I asked with a reassuring glance. They looked in all directions, whistling.

Rainbow Dash spoke up, "Ummm… about that, we kind of left the elements in The Tree of Harmony a while back. We are kind of left without them right now."

I raised an eyebrow, "You don't need those dusty old artifacts anyway. Even without those, we can still defeat him, street style!" I got into a fighting stance on my back legs.

They reluctantly agreed, getting into their own little fighting stances. Applejack lunged at Discord and bucked him in mid air. He teleported above her and dropped a large rock on her with an elemental spell. She screamed as she fell to the ground and the rock fell on her back left leg. We all rushed to her side, while Discord let out an evil cackle. I looked at him with disgust.

"You monster, you evil, evil monster!" I lunged at him and teleported close by him, using my changeling powers to form wings. I shot a beam of energy at him. He flinched at the shot, as if he felt a strong sense of pain. I went straight for the throat as I punched him with my hoof. He clutched his throat as if surprised by the sudden uprising against him.

"Well, looks… HACK, like, you are stronger than I thought. Let's see how you stand up against a massive blow to the," he swipes his claw across my face. I let out a sharp cry of pain as the blood rushed down my face. I looked down at the Mane Six, who were still helping Applejack. Twilight looked at me with great worry. I knew what I had to do. Ignoring the intense pain that plagued my face, I stared down Discord and prepared a strong beam of magic. He looked at me with confusion and prepared to defend himself. Then when I felt that the charge of magic couldn't get any stronger, I fired. The force of the blast blew me back as it struck Discord, knocking him to the ground. I looked at him with anger, racing down towards him with an attempt to seriously hurt him.

"You hurt Applejack, you injured many lives as well as destroy them, and you are planning to take over my world! May god have mercy on your soul when I'm done with you" I froze in mid-air when I heard a cry from Fluttershy.

"Please don't kill him! We want him in a state where we can fix him, we don't want to kill him!" I stared at her, thinking for a moment. I descended to the ground as I walked towards Discord. I stared into his eyes and sighed.

"You're lucky you're still you on the inside. Otherwise I would've killed you already."

"Oh, go jump off a cliff you coward." He said, spitting out some blood onto the pavement.

I punched him in the face and began to walk towards Applejack. Discord grabbed my hind leg as he dragged me back in his direction. I fell to the ground and struggled to get out of his grasp, but he just proceeded to sink his claws deeper into my skin. I grimaced as I tried to punch his claw off my leg. Unfortunately, he sank his claws even deeper into my leg, forcing more blood out. A massive red puddle formed underneath my leg as I let out a cry of pain.

"Errr… can one of you guys *wince* help me please?" I choked out as Discord stood up behind me. He limped over to me and prepared to attack. I closed my eyes and awaited my fate as I heard a voice.

"Hey, Discord! That is so not cool!" I opened my eyes as I witnessed Rainbow Dash attacking Discord at full force. "I was able… to tolerate it when *punches Discord* you changed our personalities… but this is just wrong!" With her final blow, Discord flew into a nearby _**Chase Bank**_. He got up angrily as he lunged at Rainbow Dash. She was surprised as she froze in place while Discord closed in.

"Oh… this is _**Smile HD **_all over again," I said at the moment Rainbow dodged Discords fist. Discord became very annoyed and finally just blasted with a powerful magic beam. Rainbow Dash flew backwards and struck a telephone pole.

The rest of the Mane Six and I stared in horror as we shouted for our friend, "RAINBOW DASH!"

_Authors Note: Well, I figured you mortals deserved a cliff hanger so here it is, and don't question why it took so long for me to finish 1,335 words… I was busy with normal human stuff… yeah that's totally what happened…_

_Oh, and here is the link to **Smile HD **in case you want to see it..._

watch?v=PqVVtaWd8Pw

_Copy and paste it in the website bar..._


End file.
